


The Truth of Aurelius Dumbledore

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Giving up your child for adoption, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: Gellert Grindlewald told Credence the truth of his relation to Albus Dumbledore, though he lied about how.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Truth of Aurelius Dumbledore

Narrator's POV

As Gellert left Aurelius alone to process the news of his family origin, Queenie already going back to her own room, Gellert leaned against the wall.

Gellert closed his eyes, remembering two and a half decades ago.

***

The blonde twenty year old was on the run, having killed Ariana Dumbledore when trying to kill Aberforth.

Pausing for breath behind a tree, he vomited, exhausted and starving as he clutched his stomach.

Gellert looked around desperately for berries, his baby attacking his magic for nutrients until he could find food.

The blond eventually found some, recognizing them as blueberries and eating them.

Yes, he was indeed pregnant, and yes Albus was the father.

It was a strange predicament he found himself in, he was usually the dominant partner when he and Albus had been intimate before everything went to hell, and on the one occasion he found himself the submissive one he was pregnant.

*Nine Months Later*

Gellert laid in the healer's bed, his newborn son in his arms, chuckling, the twenty-one year old greeted, "Welcome to the world, Aurelius."

"Are you certain you wish to have him adopted in America, sir?" The midwife asked

"Yes, I can't care for him as much as I wish I could." Gellert sadly said, holding his baby

"What of the father?" The healer asked

"He doesn't know, and if he did he wouldn't want him." Gellert said, "Please, just make sure he he gets placed in a good, wizard family."

"I'll do that, sir, what if you?" The midwife asked

"I'll be ok, just focus on my son." Gellert snapped at her

"Of course, I'll take him now if you're ready." She said

Gellert kissed the baby's forehead, "Goodbye, Aurelius, I'll find you again."

The blond handed the baby over, the baby not wanting to leave him.

***

Grindlewald peeked back into the room, watching Aurelius attempt spells with his wand, making sure nothing went wrong, the phoenix flapping its wings obliviously.

The glamour on his son still held strong, hiding his Dumbledore and Grindlewald features and replacing them to be more common, one day he'd remove it.

But for now, he'd let Aurelius adjust to the knowledge he had gained.


End file.
